TARZAN YELL
This Is The TARZAN YELL Note: This Page Doesn't Need To Be Perfect Used In TV Shows *Angela Anaconda *The Tom and Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "Cast Away Tom.") *American's Funniest Home Videos *Press your Luck *Hey Arnold (Heard once in "Save the Tree.") *Maya the Bee (Heard once in "Hermit Beetle's Journey.") *Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Guy of Her Dreams.") *Lilo and Stitch the Series (Heard once in "Swirly.") *Martha Speaks *The Backyardigans (Heard once in "The Heart of the Jungle" and "The Secret of Snow.") *Arthur *The Care Bears Family (Heard once in "Cheer of the Jungle.") *Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Doggone Hill Hog and "Jungle Love.") *Toopy & Binoo (Heard often in "Jungle Toopy" and twice in "Magic Bowl.") *Martin Morning (Heard once in "Good Morning Tarzan.") *George of the Jungle ("1967 2007 and 2016.") *Teen Titans *Tweenies (Heard once in "Tweenies Jungle Adventure.") *The 7D (Heard once in "The Enchanted Forest Ranger.") *Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Cheer Up Candace" and "Where's Perry Part Two.") *Total Drama (Heard once in "No Pain No Game" "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" and "Monster Cash.") *Super Mario World *El Chavo (Heard once in "Treehouse.") *Peppa Pig (Heard once in "Gym Class" and "Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park.") *Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry's Underpants and "Who Stole Mr Kill.") *Mr Bean the Animated Series (Heard once in "Ball Pool.") *The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Pets Not Welcome" and "Cat-a-Tonic Mouse.") *Pet Pals *The Legend of Tarzan *The Muppets Goes to the Movies *Elmo's World (Heard once in "Flowers Plants and Trees.") *Sesame Street *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Heard once in "Return to New York Part two.") *Peanuts 2016 *The Garfield Show (Heard once in "Iceman" "Mind Over Mouse" and "Showdown at the Stage Part 4") *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Swarm of the Century.") *Monster High (Heard once in "Monster-morphoseas.") *Mike Lu & Og (Heard once in "Alfred Lord of the Jungle.") *Muppet Babies *Ruby Gloom *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Ready Jet Go (Heard once in " Mindy in Space.") *Sonic Boom TV Specials Sammy Case Superstar Movies *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Tarzan II (2005) *Alpha and Omega (2010) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *George of the Jungle (1997) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) *The Muppets (2011) *next gen (2018) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *the Addams Family (2019) *The Legend of Tarzan (2016) *Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) *Dumbo (1941) *Home on the Range (2004) Commercials *Tarzan II DVD Commercial (2005) *Metlife Tarzan Snoopy Commercial (1996) *unfone (2011) *Gery Pasta (2008) Videos *Baby Einstein (Heard from "Baby Shakespeare", "Baby Newton", and "Baby Beethoven".) *Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) *Baby Beethoven (2002) (Videos) *Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) *LeapFrog: The Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) *LeapFrog: The Talking Words Factory (2003) (Videos) Video Games Ice Age 2 the Meltdown Video Game (2006) Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) Mickey's Wild Adventure (1995) Spongebob Squarepants Supersponge (2000) Time Gal Shorts The Outfit (2012) Tv Spots Madagascar (2005) Tarzan II (2005) Ice Age Continental Drift (2012) The Muppets (2011) The Emporer's New Groove (2000) Tarzan (2013) The Legend Of Tarzan (2016) Tarzan (1999) Home on the Range (2004) Image Gallery Mad1 5053.jpg|Madagascar (2005) TARZAN YELL Mad1 6206.jpg|Madagascar (2005) TARZAN YELL Audio Samples Category:Unknown Sound Effects